the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity
"What am I? I am everything and nothing. I am ageless yet I am millions of years old. I am formless yet have form. I am soulless yet my soul is stronger than anything. I am nameless... But you can call me Infinity..."-Infinity's introduction Infinity is an Ancient One and the primary antagonist of The Ancient Ones 1. Description Infinity has no natural physical form, but he assumes the form of a six foot tall human male. His eyes are constantly changing color, and he has no irises or pupils. His hair is black, and parted to one side, and he wears a pure white business suit, with a black tie. Infinity was capable of doing pretty much anything he wanted, and has been shown to be able to fire powerful energy blasts, as well as being able to teleport, and to shape-shift his face. He was capable of warping reality itself, and could force himself into a persons mind to access their memories. He was immune to temporal paradoxes, and furthermore he was able to survive being forced to live in the past present and future all at once. Infinity was able to enter a form known as Primal Infinity, which caused strange markings to cover his body. This form used exactly 50% of his full power. His final form resembled a giant eyeball with two tails, large arms ending in clawed hands, and six wings, and his former upper body was fused to the top of this eye. Infinity was defeated by the combined might of the Multiverse's strongest warriors, who ascended to the tier of Ancient One to fight him. Personality Infinity is completely insane, and has no sense of compassion. He possess the knowledge of every Ancient one due to him being made up of each one of them. Infinity has been shown to relish messing with people, but instead of being mischievous like Hades, Infinity prefers to be cruel and sadistic to people, as he forced Elizabeth Ashwood to relive her worst memories all at once, and then laughed sadistically about it. Infinity can come off as immature to people, but that is only because of his rapidly changing demeanor. Infinity can be cheerful and jocular one moment, and then can suddenly become murderous the next. He despises all forms of life, and his one goal is to rid the Multiverse of living beings. Notable Quotes "So you think you're tough stuff? You think you can kill me? Ha ha ha... WRONG WRONG WRONG! Face it, I'm WAY beyond you. WAY beyond anything! Reality included. Destroy reality, and you and I will get to know each other forever... Alone..."- ''to Zalgo ''"You better believe that I'm the boss... Because if you don't? You'll regret that you ever woke up!" ''- To Sailor Saturn ''"I am Infinity. And I'm here to say that you have a lot more to worry about than The Rising Darkness Doctor. Everyone does." - To The Doctor "Simple. This answer may shock you. It may bring fear to you. It might change the course of your history. Are you ready? Because I wanted too. BWAHAHAHA!" ''- To the Aegis Overseer when she asked him why he destroyed the walls of reality ''"Dissect ME?! Now you listen here woman... If I actually were there with you right now, I'd have killed you all where you stood for that. You think your puny Earth weapons can harm a GOD?" ''- Also to the Overseer ''"I think we'll get along just fine! Tell you what, you go to the Dragonball universe, and I'll stay here and plan while you commit unholy amounts of genocide. How does that sound?" -'' To Kefka ''"My my aren't we touchy? It's not like I made you relive your worst memories all at once... Oh wait... I did do that didn't I?" -'' To Elizabeth ''"Let me tell you a story; You've just finished absorbing your entire race, and now you've been scattered across the multiverse by a weapon of incredible power. What do you do now? Why you look around at all of reality before you of course! And what do you see? Life. You see each and every living thing in reality, just going about their daily existence. They don't know you're there, they can't see you. You're nothing. And so you watch people grow up, fall in love, get married, have a family, grow old... and die. And you wonder; 'How can I go on? What is the point of my life? I can't die, I can’t fall in love, I can't do ANYTHING! So what is my purpose?!' And you think about this for 5000 years, just sitting there and watching life play out. And you know what happens next? Bweh he he he... IT DRIVES YOU NUTS! How can you live, knowing that you'll just be trapped, forced to watch but never interact?! To never have the chance to live a life like the people you watch?! It's not fair! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY AM I THIS WAY?! I'm NOTHING! Just an amalgamation of a people who never had to deal with what I deal with! IT'S! NOT! FAIR! And so... If my life is this miserable... Then what is the point of life in general?! It brings nothing but pain and despair to all it touches!" ''- Infinity's rant to Marie about life '' "Now look what you did! You disturbed the local wildlife!" -'' To Sailor Saturn after she alerted the Warehouse 13 agents to her presence ''"Some "friends" you are. Not even wanting to help him avenge the death of his friend. YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING! JUST LIKE ME! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"- ''Infinity to the group of heroes refusing to help Conundrum go after Sailor Saturn ''"I've got a question girl... Do you fear me? Oh don't answer that, I already know... YOU REALLY SHOULD FEAR ME YOU KNOW?!" - ''Infinity to Rip while he was killing her ''"That... That little... That... THAT THAT THAT THAT THAT THAT THAT LITTLE TRAITOR! FIND HIM! FIND HIM AND KILL HIM NOW!" - Infinity's reaction after Kefka betrayed him "STOP BEING SO CUTE! IT'S DISGUSTING!" ''- To Serena ''"I would normally say that you're brave, but you're not. You're just really really stupid. You think you can stop me? You're wrong..." - To James "I just wanted to say thanks for releasing me! You've proven that you're the superior ally, seeing as all of the others are dead... However, now that I'm free? Your services are no longer required." ''- To Hades right before betraying him ''"You know what I find even more funny about this?! It's that you actually think you stand a chance against me! IDIOTS! You clearly don't know what you're dealing with! But don't worry... I'll show you EXACTLY what you're dealing with." ''- Infinity to the heroes during their battle ''"I know what you're all thinking... 'This isn't fair! He's too powerful!' Well guess what? LIFE ISN'T FAIR! It's cruel and harsh and awful! And I'm going to end all of it!" - Infinity to the heroes after he went into his primal form ''"You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of playing this little game. I'm sick of standing around, watching you idiots trying to defeat me. I'm just gonna end it.... And you wanna know the best part? I know it doesn't really matter whether I kill you. Because someone will be unhappy about it... Yes... Someone is unhappy right now... Because I broke the rules... Oh yes... I can see it now... Someone is reading this right now and is very unhappy... I was supposed to die after all. Yet I'm alive and that annoys you. You want me to play along? You want me to be a good little villain in your story? FORGET THAT! I won't play along anymore! I'm ending everything! I'm ending your little game! And I know what is happening. This is all just a game! A foolish foolish story. Written by a bunch of people sitting behind their computers, deciding what we do, how we do it, when we do it! NO MORE! Deros, Naval, German, Mundeo, Slender, Petro, And all of the rest of you! I'M DONE PLAYING YOUR GAME! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LITTLE UNIVERSE! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE CHARACTERS! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" ''- Infinity's rant that obliterated the fourth wall ''"YOU DID THIS! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!?" ''- To the Players after they rebooted the Multiverse ''"NO! I CAN'T DIE YET! REALITY STILL EXISTS! LIFE STILL EXISTS! I CANNOT LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAGGGHHH!" ''- Infinity's cry when he was dealt the fatal blow ''"So... This is it for me? This is how my story ends? Why? Why?! It's not fair! And what is this?! What am I feeling?! Why do I feel... scared? Guilty?! Why?!" ''- Infinity's words when he regained his humanity ''"I'm sorry." ''- Infinity's last words Category:Villians Category:Evil Characters Category:Deros's Characters Category:Antagonists